When playing golf, the golf bag with the unused clubs must be left alone during every shot. It is inconvenient to lay the bag on the ground during each shot. Various devices have been made for attachment to the bag and which may be folded out to support the bag in more or less the vertical position. However, these attachments usually make the bag more cumbersome and heavier to carry, and also frequently form protuberances making the bag difficult to carry.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a golf bag that is self-supporting yet convenient to carry.